


Cause of your own crucifixion

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Male Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, being on Earth was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause of your own crucifixion

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> No spoilers since this is just general information throughout the seasons jumbled and confused and twisted around.
> 
> There's no slash unless you want there to be, then sure.

Dean is in Heaven with Sam.

Heaven must have really liked them when they were back on Earth. They’re in the same memory, the same part of Heaven, not apart like they should be.

The good side of it is that you never remembered the pain that caused you to end up there. The bad part is that you remembered everything else.

Dean used to think he was special, that he was the only one who could recall all the details once he returned from the attic or the basement. But watching Sam’s brow furrowing, creasing, his gaze shifting side to side, Dean knows he isn’t special and that Sam remembers it, too.

“Do you remember…” Sam starts, but doesn’t finish.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean answers quietly. They’re both staring at the ground, like maybe they can see down on Earth that way.

Castiel is the one who reserved them this place. Castiel is the one who argued that they couldn’t be separated, even in the afterlife. Castiel is the one who made them capable of returning to Heaven in the first place. But Castiel is nowhere to be found.

The deal was for their souls to be saved and protected in exchange for his grace. His grace that he just recently gained back.

Spending eternity in a Heaven that’s _incomplete_ , well, that’s just not Heaven to them. 

_Mm, whatchu say?_

_Mm, that you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_Mm, whatchu say?_

_Mm, that it’s all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_Mm, whatchu say?_

_Mm, that it’s just what we need—_

_You decided this._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Imogen Heap's Hide and Seek


End file.
